1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game of strategy, and more particularly, pertains to a board game and a method of playing the game, in which a plurality of unique game pieces are moved on a game board with an extremely large number of permutations available.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games of strategy that are played upon a game board have been popular for ages. A few examples are chess, checkers and the Oriental game Go. The game boards used for such games of strategy designate an array of positions on which and between which the game pieces are moved. Such designations can either comprise a simple visual demarcation on the surface of the board such as a matrix of crossed lines, or contrasting squares such as on a typical checkerboard. Alternatively, the allowable positions can be designated by a pattern of holes or some other three-dimensional configuration. Two sets of game pieces, one for each player, are normally moved about on the game board, the two sets being somehow distinguishable from one another either by color or shape. Each set may actually be made up of a number of different pieces such as in chess, or the whole set may comprise a plurality of identical pieces such as used in checkers or Go. Typically, such game pieces are simple objects such as chips or stones but may be more embellished as in the case of the various chessmen. Invariably, in such games of strategy, two players match wits in moving two sets of game pieces about the game board in accordance with the game rules until ultimately one or the other prevails. The rules range from the extremely simple, such as a single type of move for all pieces, to the considerably more complex, wherein a hierarchy of pieces is each limited to a unique type of move under a given set of circumstances. It is especially advantageous for such a game to be exceedingly simple in terms of equipment and rules to encourage beginner players, while providing an extreme number of positional variations and permutations to satisfy sophisticated players.
Since games have existed for at least the time period of recorded history, there is always a need for a new and challenging game, even in this crowded field.